


I'd Search the Heavens to Find You

by Stacysmash



Series: Pirates of the Caribbean AU [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, As the Crow Sails, Besides Bokuto and Akaashi the entire Fukurodani crew his sleeping with each other, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Pirate AU, Sequel, Sexual Humor, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Sequel to As the Crow SailsHinata storms off after a fight with Tsukishima and tries to find his way off the island when he bumps into a bunch of familiar pirates.





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata paced on the virtually empty docks of Miyagi’s main port. Through tears he spoke to the captains of every ship that was there, but all of them were either going to Seijoh or preparing for a long voyage across the ocean. There was nothing for Hinata on Seijoh, he’d probably just be arrested if he was sighted by any of Oikawa’s soldiers. And though he was furious, he didn’t want to travel to an entirely different continent overseas.

With a resigned huff he readjusted his pack on his shoulder and set back on the path through town. He could simply hide away at someone else’s house, either with Yamaguchi or Kageyama, but Tsukishima was more intelligent than he was, and he’d find him for sure. He could ask Yachi to hide him, but she’d been incredibly busy keeping the island running and protected, not to mention her upcoming wedding. Besides, he had already told his family that morning that he was going to do a bit of traveling and not to worry. Despite looking incredibly worried, his mother knew there would be no stopping him and told him to be careful with a kiss on the head. Natsu gave him a punch on the arm for leaving again but kissed his cheek anyway as he writhed in pain on the floor. He really did hate leaving so soon and before Daichi called him back with news of the finished ship, but his anger at his boyfriend was so great he couldn’t even be on the same island as he was.

Hinata slipped around the outskirts of town, being careful to be seen by as little people as possible and stepped on the worn path through the outer plantations toward Miyagi Bay. A deep cleansing breath filled him with the scent of mangoes and freshly tilled earth, an invigorating scent paired with something stable and calming. It felt familiar, and he regretted not walking that path more often while he was there. He shouted a greeting to the field workers since there was no hiding from them. He also doubted that Tsukishima would go this far to search for him if he even tried at all. Hinata’s breath shuddered as his emotions washed over him like a persistent wave, pulling him deep until he drowned in it.

He paused at the top of the hill, the rush of the ocean wind whipping through his hair and cooling his sorrow-flushed cheeks. It smelled of salt and the campfires being lit below on the beach, the distant roar of the ocean speaking to him in its own beckoning call. His eyes fell on the crystal blue bay ahead and with a determined sniff he began to trot down the hill. There were plenty of fishing boats drifting lazily through it, and he hoped he could convince one of them to take him to Johzenji. At least there he would be with his friends who accepted him no matter what.

As soon as his shoes sunk into the sunbaked sand, his head swiveled around at the mess of crews milling about on the beach. They all had a grittier feel to them, which would explain why they prefer this out of the way port rather than Miyagi’s larger one. Hinata didn’t mind, he was one of them after all. What could possibly go wrong?

Unfortunately, Hinata didn’t have much money with him for passage, and though he assured the captains he could work for passage most of them just waved him off. Exhausted from running all over the island and the turmoil from his fight with Tsukishima, Hinata sat down in the sand to watch the sun dip below the sea past the bay. It was beautiful and serene, but every moment the sun descended he felt his situation grow more helpless. If anything, he wanted to prove he could do something on his own and yet he couldn’t even find his way off Miyagi.

“Hey, hey, pick up the pace, Konoha! You’re lagging behind!”

“My crate is at least twice as heavy as yours, _Captain_ , cut me a little slack!”

“Actually, I’m not sure he has anything in his at all.”

“I do, too! It’s filled with… stuff.”

“Ew, suddenly I don’t want to know.”

Hinata jerked his head toward the familiar voices bantering back and forth and saw Captain Bokuto himself with a few of his crew members following behind as they trudged toward the docks.

“Bokuto-saaaaaan!” He yelled, his feet kicking sand up behind him as he scrambled toward the pirate.

“Hey! It’s Chibi-chan!” Bokuto cheered as he set his crate down and whisked Hinata off the ground, twirling him around as if he were a child. Hinata didn’t mind since he was so excited to see him and loved any attention he received from the boisterous captain. There was no one he respected more than Daichi, but there was something about Bokuto that Hinata felt a kinship with and felt like he could learn a lot from him.

“Bokuto-san, are you going to Johzenji?”

“Sure am, though we’re making a stop on the way. Why, wanna come with?”

“Yes! I’ve been searching all day for a boat to take me!”

“Aw, poor little guy. Don’t worry, you got your stuff?”

“Yup! I don’t have much money though.”

Bokuto bellowed out a laugh and ruffled his hair. “Save your money, Chibi-chan, I don’t think Sawamura would forgive me if I didn’t give you a free ride.”

“Thank you! Do you need help with anything?”

“Yeah, you wanna get one side of this?” Konoha grunted, sweat trickling down his face as he grappled with his crate. Hinata secured his bag across his body and rushed over, gripping the side and letting Konoha take a little breather. Together they all marched back to the Fukurodani, floating discreetly among the fishing ships pulling in their nets for the last time that evening.

The rest of the crew greeted Hinata with wild enthusiasm, and the cobwebs restraining his positive spirit began to disintegrate. After setting his stuff in the crew’s quarters, he hopped back on the main deck to help them with any little task they needed. Soon Miyagi had disappeared, and all that Hinata could see beyond the Fukurodani was the dark rolling sea and the deep, blue sky stretching above it with wisps of grey clouds drifting in front of the sparkling starlight. The lanterns were quickly lit, providing a soft glow across the ship he had never set foot on but seemed strangely familiar at the same time. He had a renewed sense of energy, mostly fueled by his proximity to Bokuto who had a way of lifting the spirits of anyone around. Akaashi took him aside into the captain’s cabin to help him sort through the maps, and though he wasn’t as talkative as Bokuto, his calm presence was like a balm to a harsh burn.

“Akaashi-san, do you find it difficult fighting in a yukata?”

Akaashi smiled. “No, actually I find it quite liberating. Would you like to try it?”

“Eh? Then you’d be naked!”

Akaashi released a soft laugh, and Hinata lost his train of thought for a moment seeing how beautiful the other man looked with a smile. “I have more than one yukata, Hinata-kun. In fact, I think I have one from my youth that would fit you nicely. It’s still in good condition.”

“Whoa, cool! Then you can teach me how to fight in it!”

“I can if you’d like. Though wearing a yukata is good for other things as well.”

“Like what?”

“Well, they move well and are meant to flatter the body, so they’re wonderful for dancing. Also, they’re convenient when making love if you don’t want to waste time removing clothing. I believe that was my initial reasoning,” Akaashi said in a low voice, giving Hinata a wink that made him blush. After shaking off his initial captivation of the other man, Hinata sighed forlornly.

“Oh… I guess that makes sense.”

“Hinata-kun, I can sense you’re very troubled. I will not force it out of you, but all of us here are very open-minded and care about you. Feel free to talk to any of us at any time while you’re here.”

Hinata’s vision grew blurry with hot tears, and he nodded as he wiped them away on his sleeve. “Thank you, Akaashi-san. That means a lot to me. Did you know Tsukishima and I were together? Well, we had a bad fight and I just wanted to get away for a while. I’m not running away permanently, I just wanted some space.”

“That’s understandable. Does he know where you are?”

“Nope, though it wouldn’t be hard for him to guess once he finds out I’m no longer on Miyagi.”

“I’m sure he’ll be worried about you.”

Hinata shrugged, “I doubt it. Maybe he’ll even feel better having me out of his hair.”

“What makes you say that?”

Hinata pursed his lips and wondered how much he was ready to reveal without descending into a fountain of tears. “It has to do with what we fought about… I’m not sure I’m ready to talk about it yet.”

Akaashi’s slender hand reached out and embraced his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“You don’t have to say anything until you’re ready. Come on, I’m sure you want something to eat.”

 

That night Hinata snuggled up in an empty hammock, trying to listen to the fragments of conversation floating between the other crew members, most of it obscenely vulgar, and tried to drown out all thoughts of Tsukishima and the cold look on his face when they had parted. The sway of the ship as it rolled over the waves rocked his hammock back and forth, and he shut his heavy eyes as he soaked in the creaks of the wood and the lapping of the waves against the hull. All of it felt like home, and it soothed him to sleep like a lullaby.

The next morning, he woke up before everyone who didn’t have the night shift. Glancing at the window he could see the sky brightening just a tint, telling him that it was much earlier than he typically woke up, but he felt refreshed enough to hop out of the hammock and shuffle his way up the stairs to smell the morning air.

He gave a little wave to Sarukui, who was handling the wheel and would get his own rest once Onaga woke up. He leaned over the side of the ship and lost himself in the peace of the moment. His body shivered in his thin clothes, the air still cool since the sun hadn’t risen yet. He hugged himself and rubbed his hands over his arms to create his own heat, his mind wandering back to his days on the Karasuno when he’d always forget a warm coat. He would be preoccupied or working and suddenly a scarf or a coat would magically wrap around him, and he’d turn just in time to see Tsukishima walking away. Hinata realized with a pain in his chest that it was his first time on any ship without Tsukishima there, and suddenly the air felt even colder than before.

His thoughts were startled when he heard the doors to Bokuto’s cabin creak open, and he turned to see someone sneak out that wasn’t Bokuto. Hinata stared at the man, narrowing his eyes as he tried to place who he was. He had sandy hair that was darker underneath and calm grey eyes that matched the morning sky before the sun lifted from the ocean depths. His demeanor seemed calm like Akaashi’s but seemed less dangerous, and Hinata’s head was beginning to hurt as he still couldn’t figure out who he was.

The man was milling around the deck, his eyes flickering around like he was inspecting every nook and cranny when they stopped on Hinata. He flinched and looked surprisingly nervous to see him, though Hinata had never seen anyone be nervous around him before. He tried offering the timid man a smile, but it seemed to only inflict a flicker of sadness in those grey eyes. Finally, the man must have gotten an ounce of courage and wandered over to Hinata, pursing his lips as he glanced out at the ocean.

“Good morning. You must be Hinata-kun.”

“Ah, yes! Are you part of the Fukurodani? I’ve never seen you with them before.”

The man didn’t answer right away, his lips parted slightly as he searched for the right words.

I wasn’t part of the Fukurodani before, but I am now. My name is Kita Shinsuke. I used to be the Admiral of the Inarizaki.”

Hinata gave a light gasp, his wide eyes flickering over the harmless-looking man with fresh eyes now that his identity was clear. This was the man who sunk the Karasuno, their beloved ship. He ordered the cannons to tear it apart… to tear _them_ apart. He still woke up in a cold sweat some nights, remembering the explosions, Kageyama covered in blood, Tsukishima’s body wrapped around him as if Hinata’s life was worth more than his own. It was because of Kita, the famed pirate hunter, yet observing the man in front of him it was still difficult to believe it was the same person.

“I’m sorry,” Kita whispered, his eyes not leaving the ocean as his lips began to tremble.

“What?”

“I’m so sorry for what I did. Truly, I am. I had an upbringing of always doing the right thing, believing that fulfilling your duty will bring you happiness. I imagined pirates to be savages, hurting innocent people and stealing what they did not earn. There was no one more selfish to me than a pirate, and I guess you could say I made it my life’s mission to hunting them down. It wasn’t until I witnessed your ship’s bravery, or the selfless actions of the Nekoma that I began to rethink everything I had ever known. And then Bokuto and his crew took me in and made me part of their family, as if I hadn’t been spending the previous weeks hunting them down to be hung for their crimes. I… I didn’t deserve it, Hinata-kun, but I accepted it nonetheless. I guess after all these years I’ve learned to be selfish myself.” He gulped and turned back to Hinata, who was quiet as he listened to Kita’s story.

“I don’t expect your forgiveness, but I do want you to know how sorry I am. If there’s anything I can do to help, please let me know. I’ll throw myself from the ship if you think it would suffice--”

“Wait! No! I don’t that!” Hinata cried, pulling Kita slightly further from the railing. “Listen, I appreciate your honesty and that you’re sorry. I won’t lie to you, we almost died that day. I almost lost the people I care about most in the world because of cannon fire sent by your order. We did lose our home, the Karasuno, and I’ve had to live without most of my friends and trapped indoors ever since while we wait for our new home to be built. If I had actually lost any of my friends, I probably wouldn’t be able to forgive you. But we lived, and I don’t want to think about the alternative, so instead I’ll focus on the positive. We lived, so I’ll be able to find it in my heart to forgive you.”

Kita’s eyes began to water, and he shook his head. “But I don’t deserve it! You can’t really mean it after everything I did.”

“Well, to be honest all us pirates have done pretty crappy things to each other. Did you know before we were pirates we used to work for the Navy? Then the Nekoma attacked, Kuroo-san seduced our captain, then left us on an island and sold the Karasuno to a bunch of idiots on Johzenji, not to mention the treasure he stole from our ship. He realized his mistake and missed the captain, so he did whatever he could to make it up to him. Still is I think! In Ennoshita san’s last letter he said that Kuroo-san’s been bringing back supplies from other ports whenever Daichi-san asks him, since it’s difficult for us without a ship. We all make mistakes, and whatever we do we can’t erase them. But sometimes we can do what we can in our own small way to make things right, ya know?”

Kita wiped his eyes on his sleeve and nodded, a whisper of a smile on his lips. “Yes, I see what you mean. Thank you, Hinata-kun. You’re quite wise for someone so young.”

Hinata snorted. “I’m really not that young, just small.”

“Oy, Shin! Where’d you run off to, I thought we were gonna have a bit more fun?”

Hinata and Kita glanced over to Bokuto’s cabin, and Kita gave out a shriek and slapped his hands over Hinata’s eyes.

“Kou-san, you’re not decent! Hinata-kun’s out here!”

From the darkness of Kita’s palms, Hinata could hear Bokuto’s bellowing laugh, loud enough to stir the rest of the crew.

“Sorry! Here, the important bits are covered. Now are you coming back to bed or am I gonna have to come out there and drag you back myself? Cuz I don’t mind, you know sometimes I love a bit of roughhousing.”

Kita sighed and lowered his hands, and Hinata sputtered with laughter at seeing a naked Bokuto hovering in his doorway with his hat being held in front of his pelvic region, the feather sticking straight out of it. He glanced up at Kita, whose cheeks had flushed a deep red.

“I didn’t know you were Bokuto-san’s lover! Did you seduce him? Did you play hard to get?!”

“I-uh, no I didn’t seduce him!”

“Don’t let him fool ya, Chibi-chan! He seduced me real good, the saucy little fox. Come on, Kita! This cool air is doing nothing for my hard-on.”

Kita nearly covered Hinata’s ears when the smaller man stopped him and laughed. “Don’t worry, Kita-san. I’ve heard much worse! I’m a pirate and I have a lover… you’re probably way more innocent than me. Go on and have a bit of fun.” Hinata urged, placing his hands on Kita’s back and giving him a little shove toward the impatient Captain. He watched as Kita shuffled into Bokuto’s arms, his face still beet red but with small smile emerging. Since they were standing so close Bokuto threw the hat away and wrapped an arm around Kita, his other hand tenderly stroking his cheek as they whispered to each other.

The pain in Hinata’s chest returned, seeing their sweet moment together before they shut the door behind them. There had been moments where he’d been alone with Tsukishima, where he would stroke his face gently, stare into his eyes and pepper soft kisses across his nose and cheeks until he made it to his lips. Before he could truly lose himself in his thoughts the other crew members began to emerge and begin their duties. Hinata drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, determined to bury his pain so he could enjoy his time on the Fukurodani with its lively crew.

The Fukurodani’s brief stop wasn’t very eventful Hinata found out. Some of the supplies they purchased on Miyagi was actually being delivered to another band of pirates patrolling the outer Caribbean on a ship called the Shinzen. After a quick exchange of goods, gold and pleasantries, they parted ways and headed straight for Johzenji.

That afternoon Bokuto had the main deck cleared so he could teach Hinata some special attacks while sword fighting. Hinata threw himself into the training, watching his new mentor like a hawk as he demonstrated every move. Despite the jabs from the other pirates who loved to tease the Captain about any of his special moves, Hinata took to the training quickly and proved his ability to learn quickly and adapt. They all took turns testing him out, giving him pointers as they danced around with their swords clashing. Once he’d gotten the hang of it, Akaashi took him aside and dressed him in a midnight blue yukata just like he’d promised. It took Hinata a while to get over his occasionally exposed legs, but eventually could see what the other man was talking about with the way the garment flowed around him as he moved.

“Woo hoo, Hinata’s looking sexy!” Komi shouted and blew out a wolf whistle.

“He’s so cute! He’s cute _and_ sexy, what a good combo, Hinata-kun!” Kaori cried, clapping her hands to her flushed cheeks.

Bokuto laughed as he leaned against the side of the ship, his left arm wrapped around Kita’s waist. “You better be careful, Chibi-chan! I think the wolves are starting to circle!”

“Eh, what do you mean?”

An arm slid around Hinata’s shoulders and pulled him close, and he felt a hot breath tickle his ear.

“It means we all would love to sleep with you, Hinata-kun. What do you think?” Konoha whispered. Hinata shivered and scurried away with a yelp.

“Oh, no thank you. I’m flattered, but I already have a lover!”

“So?” Konoha asked.

Yukie sighed. “I think he means they have a closed relationship, unlike us.”

“Oooooooh,” The rest of the crew said in unison.

“Yeah, at least for now we’re lovers,” Hinata answered, his voice dropping as his whole body drooped. Everyone watched as he shuffled to a nearby barrel and sat down with a heavy sigh.

“Hey, Chibi-chan! Are you okay?”

“Hinata-kuuuuuun! Don’t feel bad, sweetie!”

Akaashi held up a hand, stilling their concern. “Easy, Hinata-kun has a lot on his mind, and we shouldn’t pester him to tell us until he’s ready.”

“Actually… I think I’d feel better if I did get it off my chest, though I might get emotional.”

“Awwwwww,” Kaori and Yukie said in unison as they enveloped Hinata in a hug.

“It’s just… the rest of the world isn’t as open-minded as you all are. Living on Miyagi we had to keep our relationship a secret. I understood that, but I still wanted to spend time alone with him. He felt that if we did it too much people would start to suspect something, but I thought he was being paranoid. We began bickering about it more, and even in private he touched me less until he wouldn’t even give me a hug! I couldn’t help but feel like he was pulling away because he didn’t love me anymore. We got into a huge fight yesterday morning and I decided to leave, just to get away and surround myself with people I can trust. I’m just so relieved I ran into you all,” Hinata’s voice began to break, and suddenly everything grew dark and warm as a heap of Fukurodani pirates piled on top of him with hugs. He sputtered out a laugh as he wiped away the tears, feeling better that he had released his worries out in the open.

“Hinata, just say the word and we’ll beat the shit out of him!” Komi grumbled as he rubbed Hinata’s head.

“I don’t think that would help anything,” Akaashi said, and Hinata could practically hear the eyeroll in his voice. “It’s something they’ll need to work out together, although I do think him wearing the yukata may help things along.”

The crew burst out laughing and agreed that when Tsukishima found Hinata again to discuss their issues, Hinata should definitely be wearing the yukata because Tsukishima wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself. Hinata flushed from the compliment, his fingers twirling over the silky material and hoped that would be the case… if Tsukishima decided to search for him at all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukishima took a sip of the fragrant tea, letting the flavor soothe his nerves from not sleeping a wink the night before. The china cup rattled a bit as he set it back in the saucer with his trembling fingers and glanced up to see Yachi observing him closely.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Tsukishima-kun? You look pale, perhaps you should eat something hardier than a biscuit? I can have Sawamura-san bring some breakfast.”

“No, please, My Lady. Don’t trouble yourself. Are you sure you haven’t seen him?”

Yachi shook her head. “I’m sorry. The last time I saw Hinata-kun was last week. What about you, Toshi?”

Ushijima’s eyebrows furrowed as he stared into the tea cup resting in his giant hands. “I’m afraid not. We were together the last time we saw him, and I haven’t seen him since. Perhaps he’s stopped by Tendou and Semi’s restaurant by the wharf?”

“Maybe! But I would definitely try Kageyama-kun first. They are best friends.”

Tsukishima winced, restraining the groan wanting to escape from his throat. “I know, though I was hoping to avoid that.”

Yachi giggled. “Come on, if he knows where he is you’ll waste less time!”

“That’s true.”

Ushijima smiled down at the petite blonde next to him. “You are very intelligent and efficient, Hitoka.”

Yachi blushed and hid her face in her cup. Tsukishima repressed a smirk out of respect for his friend. It was almost creepy how easily the famed pirate Ushijima Wakatoshi adjusted to civilian life, but there he was eating cute little biscuits while sipping his tea with a slight blush decorating his cheeks every time he locked eyes with Yachi. It was a little gross watching as a bystander, but he knew he could be just as bad.

Suddenly the reason for his fight with Hinata just about smacked him across the face, and for once he felt a little jealous of Yachi that she could be so open about her affections to Ushijima, even if he was a retired pirate. The people of Miyagi were a gossipy bunch, with sharp eyes that could detect any sort of familiarity between two people. Hinata grew up there, too. He should understand just as much as he did how careful they had to be. His distress must have shown on his face because Yachi was giving him that look again. Before she could say anything, he stood up from the table and gave them a slight bow.

“I may as well continue my search. If you do see Hinata, tell him… well, tell him I’m looking for him. And if he keeps hiding from me he’s gonna regret it.”

Yachi smiled and nodded. “I will, I’m sure he’ll come around. He cares about you deeply.”

Tsukishima gulped and turned toward the door. “I hope so.”

Eventually he made his way through town, locating the house he really wished he could avoid. He scowled at the bright blue door in front of him, his lip quirking into a snarl as his fingers twitched at his side. He had no other choice; he knew it and after visiting Yamaguchi first his friend reiterated what his next stop should be, and he even postponed it by going to Yachi’s just for her to tell him the same. He could do it, he was mature and could rise above any pettiness between them. Before he could change his mind, his fist shot up and knocked.

A middle-aged woman opened the door, her silky, black hair falling down her shoulders like a waterfall of ink. She gave Tsukishima a polite smile as her deep, blue eyes twinkled in the morning sun.

“Good morning, Tsukishima-kun! What brings you here this morning?”

“I’m sorry to disturb you Kageyama-san. I was wondering if you’ve seen Hinata?”

“No, I’m afraid not. Tobio!” She shouted over her shoulder, and Tsukishima scrunched up his nose as he heard an answering grunt from the adjacent room. Kageyama lumbered into the room still in his sleep clothes and gave a deep yawn. He flinched when he noticed Tsukishima standing in the doorway and immediately glared.

“What are you doing here?”

“Tobio! That’s no way to talk, especially to a member of your own crew. I’m so sorry, Tsukishima-kun, he gets his manners from his father.”

Tsukishima gave her a dazzling smile. “Don’t worry about me, Kageyama-san. Your son is hardly able to offend me.”

“That’s a relief! Well, I’ll let the two of you talk. Say hello to your mother for me!”

Kageyama shuffled forward with his arms crossed tightly across his chest as his mother swept past him.

“What _are_ you doing here?”

“Where’s Hinata?”

“I don’t know. Why should I know?”

“Because I can’t find him.”

“Did you check his house?”

“No, I didn’t check his own house first. How could I be so stupid? Of course, I checked his house first!” Tsukishima hissed, his blood pressure rising every second in Kageyama’s presence.

“Well, what did they say?”

“They just said he wasn’t there, but I could tell she wasn’t telling me everything. Hinata probably told her not to tell me where he was going.”

“Why would he do that?”

Tsukishima twisted his mouth to the side in agitation. He didn’t want to admit anything to Kageyama, but like Yachi said he didn’t want to waste precious time when it came to finding his boyfriend.

“Because we had a fight last night.”

“Then why are you looking for him?”

“Why shouldn’t I look for him? I want to make up with him.”

“Sounds like he doesn’t want to make up with you if he’s avoiding you so well. I bet he’s left.”

“Left? Where?”

“Miyagi. I bet he’s gone to Johzenji.”

“Why would he do that?!”

Kageyama leaned against the door jam with a sigh, seeming exhausted from the conversation already. “Hinata’s first instinct would have been to come here, right? But he knew you’d find him eventually. You probably already went to Yamaguchi and Yachi, right?”

Tsukishima said nothing, but kept his lips pinched in a line. Kageyama scoffed, enjoying his crew mate’s suffering when typically the tables were turned.

“Hinata likes to surround himself with familiarity when he’s upset, so the next logical option is Johzenji where the rest of Karasuno is. I’m surprised you didn’t think of it already.”

“I did think of it! I just… I just didn’t think he’d go _that_ far.”

Tsukishima really hated to admit it, even to just himself, but Kageyama was probably right. He felt even worse thinking his harsh words and treatment were enough that Hinata would want to leave the island completely. Perhaps he went too far this time, and Hinata’s forgiveness would only go so far.

“So, are you gonna go?”

“Is the presence of this pathetic servant too much for the King?” Tsukishima seethed.

“No and stop calling me that. I meant, are you gonna go after him?”

“Oh… I don’t know. I’ll at least check the docks to see if anyone had seen him.” Tsukishima turned slowly but paused before walking away. “Thanks, Kageyama,” He muttered and trudged forward down the path.

Kageyama blinked in surprise but smiled as he watched Tsukishima’s retreating back.

It didn’t take long once Tsukishima reached the docks to find out that Hinata had scrambled about all over the place begging a ride to Johzenji just the night before. Tsukishima felt his heart break when one captain said how pitiful the young lad looked with tears streaming down his face, desperate to get off the island.

“Did he ever find a ship that would take him?”

The captain shook his head. “Not on this side of the island, but I noticed him take off back through town, determined as ever. I bet he found a lift at the bay.”

“Thank you for your time,” Tsukishima said with a quick bow before jogging down the path toward town, feeling the ghost of Hinata’s presence running in front of him as he chased after it.

When he finally made it to the bay, he asked the same questions and received the same answers, that the ships were either not going to Johzenji or Hinata didn’t have enough money for passage.

_But he’s not here_ , Tsukishima thought as he wandered around.

“Oy! Megane-kun!” The graveley voice of a fisherman called out to him, and he whirled around and rushed toward him, hoping he had some news. “You looking for the cute lad with red hair?”

“Yes! Do you know what happened to him?”

“Yeah, went off with a bunch of pirates.”

“What? Which pirates?”

“The Fukurodani I think. They weren’t here to make trouble, so no one minded them. He seemed really familiar with them too, the way they embraced.”

Tsukishima’s insides froze solid. “Embraced?!”

“Yup, him and the captain! They looked pretty chummy, and if you believe the rumors about them Fukurodani pirates, he’ll have quite a _busy_ time on that ship if you know what I mean,” The fisherman laughed, and Tsukishima’s frozen insides melted straight into a raging boil.

“I need to get to Johzenji.”

“Eh? You won’t find anyone going there today, most of them cleared off last night!”

“Then I’ll buy my own boat.”

“You’ll what?” He asked, but Tsukishima had already walked away. He didn’t have much money, but it was enough to buy a small sailing boat that he could handle on his own. He ran home to grab as much money, clothes and supplies as he could, kissed his mother goodbye and ran out the door.

Not even an hour later he was shoving off in a boat of his own, spending the last of the cash he had on the pathetic excuse for a floating device and set off into the turquoise waters. It was a little disconcerting sailing off into the open waters completely alone, but he was an expert navigator with many years aboard a sailing ship and had confidence he would be able to make it.

About two hours into his journey, he was very thankful he brought so much water. The afternoon sun was beating down on him, and unlike the Karasuno, Piece-of-Shit (as he had named his boat) had no space to give him shade from the celestial ball of fire. His consolation was that despite being on such a small boat, he was making good time if his calculations were correct. He was blessed with a strong wind current that pushed his small sail forward toward his destination.

A sudden burst of air shot out of the ocean’s surface near him, causing Tsukishima to fall back into his boat in surprise. He peeked over the side and gasped as he saw the huge roll of a whale’s back slipping just above the water and dip down again. It was massive, and his heart thundered being so vulnerable near such a gigantic creature that could crush him with a flick of its tail. Suddenly his boat jerked slightly, and his head spun around to see another whale just barely grazing the front of his piece-of-shit to follow the other one. It was smaller, still large enough to murder Tsukishima if it felt like it, but it was obvious with its playful swimming that it was the other whale’s calf.

_Aahhhhhhh look it’s a baby! Tsukki, did you see? Isn’t it cute?!_ He could almost hear Hinata’s shouts of excitement, and Tsukishima felt his eyes grow hot with fresh tears as his awareness of being completely alone overwhelmed him. He was scared to death and yet thrilled to witness the two water beasts swimming by him, and he had no one to share the moment with. He wouldn’t usually care about being alone, it was just Hinata he wanted with him.

But Hinata wasn’t alone, he was with the Fukurodani and was happy about it. Tsukishima wasn’t sure if he was relieved the friendly pirates were taking care of Hinata or not. He knew they wouldn’t hurt him, but he wouldn’t put it past them to seduce his boyfriend.

Tsukishima clenched his jaw and wrapped his hand around the rope holding the sail, hoping to grab hold of a quicker wind current. For some ways it did carry him faster, until he began to feel a little sogginess in the seat of his pants. He glanced down and noticed his boat was taking on water from a little crack in the bottom. Tsukishima panicked and tried cupping the water with his hands and tossing it over, but the bottom kept refilling before he could plug it up. He was still a couple hours from Johzenji at least, and the ocean between was vast and empty.

Regardless, he jerked his head around to see if there were any ships in the vicinity and nearly cried when he did see one in the distance heading toward him. He scrambled in his bag to find a magnifying glass. He held it up in the air and flickered it from side to side, hoping the ship would pay attention to the flickering SOS signal he was sending over with the reflection of the sun’s rays. He wasn’t sure if they received the message, but the ship seemed to be drifting closer, so Tsukishima paused his message making as his feet were submerged underwater.

He gathered his things into his sack and secured them onto his back. His heart was thundering as he tried tipping the boat over, hoping it would float better that way with some air trapped underneath. As he floated on belly of his boat, bopping precariously on the rolling waves, he continued flickering his magnifying glass to the approaching ship. Any other time he would’ve groaned seeing that black flag with the red claw marks running through it, but this time he was overjoyed.

“Man overboard!” Lev shouted.

“We know, you idiot! We saw him all the way back there!” Yaku shouted back as a long rope was cast down toward Tsukishima. It slapped the water nearby, and with a deep breath to gain his courage Tsukishima shoved into the water after it, praying there were no sharks nearby. As soon as he grabbed hold of it, the Nekoma crew began to lift him up into the air and slamming him into the side of the ship. Luckily, he had a tough grip, but he knew his body was going to be bruised all over by the next day.

“Tsukishimaaaaa!” Two loud, annoying voices shouted as they grabbed hold of Tsukishima’s sopping wet frame and yanked him on board the Nekoma. Tsukishima grunted as Tanaka and Nishinoya sandwiched him in a debilitating hug.

“What the hell were you doing out there?!” Tanaka cried into his chest.

“You could have died! Where’s that supposed common sense you’re supposed to have?!” Nishinoya sobbed into his back, and Tsukishima was grateful it was already wet.

“Alright you two crazy crows, let the poor guy breathe,” A sly voice carried over sobs of Tsukishima’s crew mates, and reluctantly they let go. Kuroo stretched out a hand to gently grasp his shoulder and pulled him forward, his eyes flickering over him.

“Seriously, are you okay? You’re lucky we were sailing by, not sure how long that boat would’ve lasted.”

“I’m fine. Thank you for rescuing me. Can you take me to Johzenji?”

Kuroo released an obnoxious laugh, loud enough that Tsukishima leaned back from the force. “Wow, you don’t waste time. That’s actually where we’re going now. Kai? Look him over and make sure he’s healthy and see if we can find some clothes to fit him. Maybe something of Lev’s if they’re not too gross.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya contained their rabid emotions and escorted Tsukishima after Kai. Normally it would’ve irritated Tsukishima to have them pressed so close, but with his heart aching for Hinata it was a small comfort. He could understand why Hinata left him in search for his other crew mates, especially with Hinata’s insatiable love for other people whereas Tsukishima could hardly stand anyone.

The comfort he felt from Tanaka and Nishinoya’s presence faded quickly as their meddling chatter grated at his nerves. He was uncomfortable speaking with them about his fight with Hinata, knowing they would probably grow angry with him for hurting their precious kouhai. Eventually Kuroo called them off and asked Tsukishima to join him for a drink in his cabin. He was still wary of the other ship captain, but with a choice between that and more interrogation from his crew mates he gladly accepted Kuroo’s request.

Tsukishima fidgeted in his borrowed clothes though he was happy to be warm and dry as Kuroo poured a couple glasses of wine for them each. With a sigh Kuroo flopped into a chair next to him and stretched out his long legs as his fingers grasped one of the glasses.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but I figured I’d give you the chance. I’m not a member of your crew, so it might feel better talking to me since I’m not biased.”

Tsukishima sipped on the wine. It was good, just sweet enough that it flowed easily and warmed his chilled insides. “Why should I talk to you about it?”

“Well, I’m older, I’ve got more experience with matters of love.”

Tsukishima snickered, “Yeah, I know all about your strange way of treating someone you love. Should I next time leave Hinata on an island without a hope of being rescued?”

Kuroo’s eyebrows shot upwards and smirked. “Whew, they weren’t kidding when they said you were as salty as the sea. Alright, fine, I’ll leave you to yourself. I’m sure you know all about making up from a fight with the little Chibi-chan and don’t need any help at all.”

“How did you know we had a fight?”

“I had my suspicions, but you just confirmed it. I mean, why else would you go out in that shitty boat by yourself just to get to Johzenji?”

Tsukishima pursed his lips, his eyes dropping down to his glass with the maroon liquid swirling inside. “I’m not sure you’d understand. You’ve been a pirate for a long time, I’m sure you’ve never had to hide who you were really attracted to, have you?”

“No, that’s true. I’ve been lucky in that way.”

“Well, my older brother’s the same way as me, and many people found out he was in love with another man and treated him like dirt. I can still remember him weeping on his bedroom floor and thinking to myself that I’d never love anyone if that’s what it does to people. Naturally that line of thinking didn’t last very long. My brother’s fine now, found a place on a ship with people who either don’t care or feel the same way themselves. But where we live in Miyagi people can be cruel with things they don’t understand. I didn’t want to see Hinata crying because someone found out we were in love. So, I told him not to be so clingy in public and that we shouldn’t see each other as often, even in private.”

“Let me guess, _you_ made him cry instead of other people making him cry.”

“Yes. He left on the Fukurodani last night, and I only found out this morning.”

“Ah, well you shouldn’t worry if Bokuto’s got him, he’ll take good care of him.”

Tsukishima winced. “That’s what I’m worried about.”

Kuroo laughed and leaned forward, ruffling Tsukishima’s blonde hair. “Don’t worry, Tsukki. He’s got his own lover and he cares about Hinata as if he was his own son, not as a potential lover. They’re a fun-loving group but they won’t pressure him to do any unsavory activities.”

“But, our fight was really bad, do you think maybe if they seduce him he’d--”

“Now you’re just being paranoid. Chibi-chan’s crazy about you, and I can’t imagine him cheating just cuz he’s mad. Listen, I know I’ve never had to hide how I feel, but did you explain to Hinata about how cruel people can be instead of just telling him no?”

“I… tried to, but usually we just started arguing about it.”

Kuroo nodded and took a sip of his wine. “No sense worrying about it right now. We’ll be arriving to Johzenji in an hour or two, depending on the wind, and then you’ll be able to find him. Now drink that and go back out there and stop making everyone worry.”

Tsukishima nodded and drank the rest of the wine down. It wasn’t enough to make him drunk or even tipsy, but it did have a soothing effect that made the thought of spending time with the rest of the Nekoma crew more tolerable.

When they finally arrived, Johzenji was the same as ever, pirates and brigands swerving down the paths whether they were drunk or not. It surprised Tsukishima that Kuroo led him away from the main tavern and on a path that circled toward the backside of the island while the rest of the crew did their business in the main square. Eventually the path strayed through the upper hills, and Tsukishima’s breath came harder as he ascended the difficult path.

“Where are you taking me?”

“You’ll see soon, we’re nearly there.” Tsukishima could hear the roar of the ocean hitting the shore of Johzenji’s coastline growing louder. He knew there were several different docks around the island, but he’d never been to the one they must be nearing, and he wondered why they still had yet to travel downhill. Kuroo finally stopped at the top of the hill that plateaued out in front of him, and as Tsukishima panted up behind him he felt a rush of comfort when he saw who Kuroo was staring at. On the plateau was a large cabin with a lawn that stretched out beside it before it dropped off down the other side. On the lawn was a table with papers strewn about it with weights keeping them from blowing away. Standing a few feet from the table, just in front of the drop off was Sawamura Daichi, Tsukishima’s captain. He was staring down the hill at something and had not noticed their arrival. Tsukishima glanced at Kuroo and was amazed to see the soft smile on his face as he gazed at his lover’s back. The smile turned up higher on one end as his eyes glinted with mischief, and Kuroo surged forward and wrapped his arms around Daichi, peppering his face and neck with kisses.

“Kuroo! Cut it out!” Daichi laughed, swatting him away. “That was a quick trip, did you get what I asked you for?”

“Most things, but there were a couple that we might have to sneak out of Seijoh. Oh, I did bring you back a special souvenir from Miyagi though.”

“Oh yeah? What’d you bring?” Daichi chuckled and Kuroo turned toward Tsukishima. Daichi’s face lit up when he saw him and hurried over to give him a hug.

“Tsukishima! How did you get here?”

“Yeah, Tsukki, tell him how you got here,” Kuroo sneered over Daichi’s shoulder.

Tsukishima shot him a quick glare, but seeing Daichi’s face fall in concern caused another bout of guilt to set in.

“I bought a small boat to get here because I couldn’t find a lift. It started to sink but luckily the Nekoma spotted me and rescued me.”

Daichi sighed. “Well, I’m relieved you’re alright. What was the big hurry to get here anyways?”

“Hinata and I had a fight, and last night caught a ride with the Fukurodani to come here. Have you seen him, Daichi-san?”

“No, they haven’t arrived yet. When they do I’m sure they’ll send him straight here.”

Tsukishima’s shoulders slumped down, worried what might be keeping the other pirate ship, especially since they left before he did. Daichi grasped his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze, offering him a warm smile.

“Hey, I think I got something that’ll cheer you up. Come here.”

Tsukishima followed him to the edge of the yard and gazed off it. It was a beautiful sight, the sun dipping lower and casting the whole bay in golden beams.

“It’s a lovely view,” He said, wanting to appease his captain, though it didn’t ease his heartache.

Daichi chuckled. “Look in the bay, Tsukishima. She’s nearly done.”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes to see a ship drifting at the docks. His eyes widened as they crawled over the blackened wood planks, the ornate curves of the railing and the foreboding figurehead of a flying crow.

“The Karasuno?” He whispered.

“Yup. They’re just finishing up the inside and the upper decks. This one has a lot of tricks to it I can’t wait to try out, and there’s an extra-long desk for all our maps for when we pick up our treasure hunting again.” He gave Tsukishima a wink, and despite his heartache and the exhaustive events of the day, Tsukishima smiled back.

Daichi glanced up at the overhead sky and frowned. “We better get inside, it’s gonna storm soon.”

“Are you sure? What about Hinata?” Tsukishima cried, glancing around to make sure he didn’t miss his boyfriend somewhere.

“He’ll be fine, I’m sure. Bokuto will take care of him until he arrives. Kuroo, you’re staying here tonight?”

“Let’s see, sleep in a room at Terushima’s with half my noisy crew, or sleep in a bed with sexy Captain Sawamura? Hmmmm, might be a difficult choice,” Kuroo purred as his arms snaked around Daichi’s waist, and the two conjoined captains lead the way into the beach cabin with Tsukishima following reluctantly behind. Before he entered, he took one last look around before hearing the rumble of thunder in the distance, and he knew he was about to have another sleepless night while worrying about the idiot he loved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be with both Hinata and Tsukishima. Hooray!


	3. Chapter 3

The breeze from the oncoming storm gave the Fukurodani a push right into the dilapidated docks of Johzenji. They were relieved they made such good time considering the waves were growing in strength. Hinata clung onto his pack as he stumbled onto shore with the rest of the Fukurodani crew, his muscles thrumming with excitement.

“Hey, Akaashi! Get Chibi-chan to Terushima’s while we handle the rest of the cargo. The little guy needs to rejoin his buddies.”

Akaashi nodded as the wind blew through his black, curly locks and gestured for Hinata to follow as he gripped the folds of his yukata tighter. Before making his way to the tavern, Hinata rushed back and gave Bokuto one last hug around his waist.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san! You really saved me!”

“Aw, don’t mention it! Now get going before this storm comes in!”

“Aye, aye!”

Akaashi and Hinata decided to sprint down the path through town, eager to get out of the whipping wind. Luckily, even in the constant inebriation of Johzenji’s residents they had enough common sense to retreat indoors, so the path was wide open for the pair as they ran towards the tavern. Hinata was shivering by the time they wrenched the door open and yanked it shut behind them.

“I know what you’re thinking, Hinata-kun,” Akaashi panted as he leaned against the door, “And you’re right… yukatas are not ideal for every situation.”

Hinata huffed out a laugh and gazed around the tavern, soaking in the warm atmosphere. To the side the workers were scrambling to cover the gaping hole in the building with an old sail taken off a ship while the patrons continued their laughing and drinking in the glow of the lanterns.

“What’s this? Have you taken on a protege, Keji?” A cool voice grabbed their attention, and Hinata noticed the quick change in Akaashi’s demeanor as his green eyes locked onto a tall figure stretched out at a table nearby. Like a switch Akaashi was no longer disheveled or exhausted but sashayed toward the man and slid onto his lap as if he belonged there.

“I may have taught him a few things. Were you waiting for me long, Issei?” Akaashi purred, running his hands through the man’s black hair.

“Not too bad, just arrived this morning. Do you want a drink? Or would you like me to warm you up another way?” Matsukawa teased, nuzzling into Akaashi’s wind-blown hair as his teeth grazed his ear.

Hinata had been observing closely, hoping to pick up a few more pointers from Akaashi but grew too embarrassed to watch any longer. He jerked his head away and scanned the room to see if he recognized any of his fellow crew members. His whole body perked up when he spotted a familiar trio having a drink at the bar.

“Tanaka-san! Nishinoya-san! Ennoshita-saaaaan!” He yelled as he launched himself across the room. The three turned just in time to see the blur of orange and blue before he pummeled into them with laughter.

“Shoyou, you’re here! We thought you’d already be up at the cabin!” Nishinoya shouted as he wrapped his arms around his kouhai.

“Eh? What cabin?”

“Daichi-san’s cabin,” Ennoshita explained as he warmly ruffled the top of Hinata’s head. “He bought it on the other side of the island while the new Karasuno’s being built.”

“Yeah, Tsukishima’s there already!” Tanaka chimed in.

Hinata froze, all the racket from the tavern quieting as he focused on what his senpai had said.

“Tsukishima’s here? Already?”

Tanaka laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “When he found out you ran away, he bought a piece of shit boat and took off in open water by _himself_! He nearly drowned until we picked him up, and now he’s up at the cabin waiting for you.”

Tears sprang into Hinata’s eyes as he processed the news. He was overjoyed that Tsukishima had gone through such lengths to be reunited with him, but he was terrified that he had almost drowned because of it. His three senpai yelped as he began to cry and threw their arms around him.

“Don’t cry, Shoyou! It’s okay!”

“I’m okay, I’m just happy he’s alive and here!” Hinata sputtered through sniffs. “Where’s the cabin?”

“It’s on the other side of the island, Hinata. You better wait til the storm passes over,” Ennoshita replied, and Hinata buried his head in Tanaka’s shirt as he sobbed even harder.

“But I want to see him now!” His muffled voice cried, and the three exchanged desperate looks over his head.

“No, I’ll take him! We’re both fast, right Hinata?” Tanaka asked as he patted his back. Hinata yanked his body back and nodded vigorously. “Alright, let’s beat the storm!”

The pair nearly charged out the door before Ennoshita held Hinata back and slipped his own coat over Hinata’s small frame. After yelling out a quick thanks over his shoulder, Hinata bolted out the door behind Tanaka and ran up the long, winding path up into the hills. It was a rough climb with the wind beating against them, and the foreboding mass of dark, grey clouds crept over them like a ferocious beast lying in wait. Hinata clenched his teeth and surged forward; he wouldn’t let anything stand in his way when Tsukishima was waiting for him up ahead.

 

In Daichi’s cabin across the island, Tsukishima was sitting on a settee with his forehead pressed against the cool window pane. He watched as the wind whipped across the scattered grass and the crop of mango trees, a shiver running up his spine despite the toasty air filling the room from the crackling fire.

“Here you go, Tsukishima.”

He turned to see a steaming cup of tea being offered from Asahi’s outstretched hand. He accepted it and forced a polite smile towards the kind man.

“Thank you, Asahi-san.”

Asahi smiled back and gave him a pat on the back. “Don’t worry about Hinata. A kraken couldn’t hold that boy down. He’ll be fine.”

“Yeah… I hope so.” He sipped on the soothing drink while Asahi sat by the fire and propped up his feet. He picked up his guitar and began strumming several notes until it began to resemble a familiar tune. It was a popular lullaby sung by many mothers on Miyagi, Tsukishima’s being no exception. It was also one of Hinata’s favorite tunes to whistle, though it typically ended up being off-key. Tsukishima wrinkled his brow and gazed back out the window, trying to ignore the ache in his chest.

“Kuroo, if I see you look at these maps one more time, I’m gonna have Asahi cut a piece off you,” Daichi grumbled across the room.

Kuroo gasped. “You’d let him do that? What would you do if he cut off my dick?”

“Do you seriously think of all the parts _Asahi_ would choose your dick?”

Asahi paused his strumming, and from the creak in his chair Tsukishima could guess he was leaning back to glance at the bickering couple.

“Honestly, Kuroo-san, I have no interest in seeing your private areas, even if it’s to cut it off. A hand will do just fine. Or a foot. He couldn’t sneak up on anyone if he had a peg leg.” The strumming resumed as Kuroo let out a whimper.

Daichi chuckled darkly. “Good thinking, Asahi. My personal executioner has spoken, Kuroo: keep the hell away from my maps.”

“Mmmm, I love it when you get all bossy around me. But seriously why can’t we help you find your next treasure?”

“Because we don’t want to share it with a bunch of moochers. Find your own damn treasure.”

“Ouch! After everything I’ve done for you?”

“Do you really want to review what you’ve done to me?”

“On second thought, no let’s not.”

Daichi laughed softly. “If we find this treasure, I’ll buy you something nice. How about that?”

“You make me sound like your whore.”

There was a heavy silence between the two, and after a moment a chair clattered onto the floor as Daichi’s laughter filled the room. Tsukishima kept his gaze outside rather than watching the roughhousing between the two pirate captains, especially since he heard random kisses accompanying the racket of shoves and jabs.

Asahi sighed. “Daichi, Tsukishima and I are still in the room.”

“Oh, sorry. We got a little carried away.”

Tsukishima silently thanked his senpai and pressed his forehead further against the pane until his glasses clicked against the hard surface. His breath released a pulse of fog across the glass, obscuring the darkening clouds rolling in.  He wanted to wage war against the storm, beat the thunder back with his fists so he could find Hinata. After everything he’d gone through, he just wanted the relief of holding the irritating ball of sunshine in his arms again. His past self would be so disappointed with him, allowing his emotional state to be brought so low just because he was separated from someone he cared about. His past self seemed stronger on the surface, but knowing what it was like to feel Hinata’s fingers gripping into his shirt and his flurry of messy kisses across his face, there was no way he’d go back.

Tsukishima blinked as little droplets began tapping at the glass, dripping down in little tendrils as if the window itself was beginning to cry. They began to fall faster when a bit of movement on the top of the hill caught his eye. Two figures paused as they caught their breath, and when Tsukishima saw the mess of orange hair above one of their coats, he launched himself off the settee and out the front door.

He scrambled around the building as the rain pelted him, but he paid it no attention. All he could see was Hinata and the way his face lit up when he saw Tsukishima running toward him.

“Kei!” He shouted and bolted forward. He was still several feet away when he leapt into the air, knowing Tsukishima would be there to catch him.

“Shoyou, I’m sorry,” Tsukishima whispered into his hair as he gripped him tight in his arms, his heart fluttering as he heard Hinata’s musical laugh above the battering rain.

“I’m so glad you came after me. I didn’t think you would!”

Tsukishima pulled his face away, trying to make out Hinata’s face through his rain-obscured glasses. “Why wouldn’t I come after you? I love you, you idiot!”

Hinata croaked out a combination of a laugh and a sob, his arms circling tighter around Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima leaned in and pressed his lips against Hinata’s, noting how cold they were from being out in the rain. His small body was shivering, but Hinata didn’t seem to mind as he wrapped his legs and arms tighter around Tsukishima. Their kiss deepened as they opened their mouths, their hot tongues igniting a spark of heat to spread through their bodies. Tsukishima moaned as he dug his fingers into Hinata’s soaked coat, not willing to let go of him for even a moment.

“Tsukishima! Hinata! Get in here, now!” Daichi barked in his commanding tone from an open window, and their trained instinct to obey that voice finally drew their lips apart.

“Aye!” They called as Tsukishima reluctantly set his boyfriend on the ground, and together they ran into the cabin with their hands clasped together.

Kuroo cackled from the table as they entered like a couple of drowned rats. Tanaka was already relaxing by the fire with Asahi since he had abandoned them as soon as he spotted Tsukishima outside. Daichi clicked his tongue in annoyance and wrapped them in a couple of towels.

“If you two get sick it’s going to be your fault, you know. You’ve both been extremely reckless with your actions the past couple days. Tsukishima, what would you have done if the Nekoma hadn’t saved you? And Hinata, you could have been struck by lightning out in that storm! Not to mention who knows what sort of crew could have picked you up if you hadn’t found Bokuto?”

“Now, now, Papa Crow. The lovebirds just had a dramatic reunion! Maybe you should save the lecture til they’re dried off?” Kuroo teased as he pulled Daichi back.

“Oh, I guess you’re right. Here, let me get your coat, Hinata.”

“Ah, it’s Ennoshita-san’s actually,” Hinata replied as he slipped the heavy coat off his shoulders.

“What are you wearing?” Tsukishima asked, and Hinata glanced up to see Tsukishima’s eyes wide as they scoured over his frame bedecked in the silky blue yukata.

“Hey, isn’t that one of Akaashi’s?” Kuroo asked, nodding appreciatively. “I remember him almost stabbing me once wearing that when we were younger.”

“Yeah, he let me wear it since I was curious. He even gave me a few pointers on how to fight in one!”

“Oh ho! And from what I hear they’re good for other things, too. Speaking of which, Tsukki, there’s an open room right over there.”

Hinata shrieked as he was lifted into the air and was whisked across the room into the room Kuroo had pointed out. Tsukishima slammed the door behind him, muffling out the outbursts of laughter from the other room, and threw Hinata down onto the bed.

“Kei, what--” Hinata’s voice was captured by Tsukishima’s lips as he hovered over him, one hand digging into the mattress by Hinata’s head as the other fiddled with the buttons down his sopping wet shirt. Hinata’s hands took over, relinquishing him of his shirt and immediately got to work on his pants. He thought his heart was going to gallop straight out of his chest as Tsukishima’s lips began to trail down his throat and catch on his exposed collar bone.

“Did any of them touch you?” Tsukishima asked in a strained voice, his hot breath ghosting over his skin.

“Who? You mean the Fukurodani crew?”

“Yes. Did they try to touch you?”

“No, none of them touched me.” Hinata gasped as Tsukishima’s teeth bit down on his skin.

“One of the fishermen saw you hugging that owlish captain. Is that true?”

“Oh, just a hug! It wasn’t anything--ah! Nothing to worry about.”

Hinata shivered when he heard a low growl curl through Tsukishima’s throat, his fingers digging into the silky fabric against his skin. Tsukishima lifted his face above his, his golden eyes blazing with more emotion than Hinata had ever seen.

“About our fight, we’ll discuss it properly. But for now, I can’t hold myself back. You look so… _Shoyou_.” He dug back in for another kiss, and Hinata wrapped his arms over his broad back and gripped his fingers into his pale skin. Tsukishima felt chilled under his touch, and all Hinata wanted to do was bathe him in warmth. He wiggled further back onto the mattress, pulling Tsukishima with him while he tried to peel off his soaked pants. As soon as they were both on the bed, Hinata grabbed a nearby blanket and tossed it over his lover, giggling as they snuggled underneath it. His spirit soared higher than the crackling rainclouds as he was surrounded by Tsukishima’s body and scent. They both thrived off the breath of the other, their lips refusing to part as a little word sighed with happiness in Hinata’s mind.

_Home._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is the conclusion of my pirate series! Yay!!!!! I honestly had a couple more ideas rolling around in my head, but I have an entirely new series I'm dying to start, and I'd like to start fresh after I conclude my other series as well.   
> As a brief epilogue, Daichi and his crew basically amass a fortune from treasure hunting, and Daichi ends up purchasing most of Edo island, since it grew really cheap being haunted by the crows. He turns it into a pretty sweet place that's friendly to everyone, and after Kuroo's own retirement as a pirate captain he moves in with Daichi to torment him forever. Yachi of course marries Ushijima at a lovely wedding that ends with a few fists fights and drunken revelry. Ushijima proves to be very helpful for Yachi as she runs everything on Miyagi. One day Oikawa and Iwaizumi suddenly disappear from Seijoh, and only their closest friends know that they decided to leave that world behind to find some peace and adventure on their own.   
> Again thank you all for your unwavering encouragement! It's rough getting through a long series like this, but your comments and excitement really help pull it along and give me inspiration. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be from Tsukishima's perspective, oooooooooh  
> This will also most likely be my last sequel for As the Crow Sails, since I have so many other projects that are in hiatus and I've been wanting to start. As always I love comments, so let me know what you think!


End file.
